Talk:Flying Dutchman
Maccus 05:47, 3 September 2006 (UTC){Maccus} How is this the dutchman? ship sory but: ARGH!! can't you understand, iv'e looked at a lot of sites and the ship is a mixed ship of Dutch fleut and the swedish ship Vasa! 12:07, February 2, 2008 (UTC) Cannons What's the source for the Dutchman having 48 cannons? The IGN article states 36 cannons, and the schematics show around that number - Kwenn 07:39, 23 May 2007 (UTC) The schematics are not entirely correct. In the movie, the Dutchman have 48 sideboard cannons + 2 triple cannons on the bow. --89.172.230.135 07:26, 24 May 2007 (UTC) *Can you provide visual evidence (i.e. screenshots)? - Kwenn 15:11, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Carefully count cannons on sideboard.--89.172.199.121 08:51, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Every where I look it says the Dutchman has 40 sideboard cannons and 2 triple bow chasers -admiral James Kaizer 05.55 11 dec. :Where did you look?? The schematics 52 sideboard cannons, on these pictures http://www.the-bahama-islands.com/flyingdutchman102605a.jpg, http://www.the-bahama-islands.com/flyingdutchman102605b.jpg, http://www.the-bahama-islands.com/flyingdutchman102605c.jpg (they are used in the wikipedia article as sources) you can see 23 guns on one side installed and the empty gunports for two additional guns on the quarterdeck, and the two guns at the helm were seen in some shots in DMC, so she has for sure 52 sideboard guns and two bow chasers. Additionaly, the wikipedia article clames that she has two stern chasers and give a picture in the Visual Guide as their source. El Chupacabra 13:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :P.S. The "Armament" section of the wikipedia article is longer and more detailed then our one. We should copy it into our article. El Chupacabra 13:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Never mind then. On wikipedia it says 48 sidboard and 2 triple. And I must have rememerd 48 insted of 42 up there. Still I don't think there are stern chasers and why would the dutchmen run from any one-User:admiral James Kaizer :I sincerely doubt that the guns are 6-pounders. Judging from the thrashing that they give the pirate fleet at the beginning of At World's End, the mix of 24 and 36-pounders that I keep hearing about would sound more reasonable. By the 1740s, 6 pounders mounted on a ship of war would have been considered laughable, since even the smallest of frigates of the time would be armed with at least 12-pounders (which were considered light in naval warfare). Can we get that changed?--Thunda792 11:24, 17 December 2013‎ (UTC) ::I agree the 6 pounders on a ship of war might look outdated in the 1740s, but don't forget that the Flying Dutchman was made at some point before the 1660s, when 6 pounders weren't so uncommon on ships like the Flying Dutchman. I guess Davy Jones just didn't care to acquire some bigger guns for his ship over the decades.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 1:58, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::If you look at the Vasa, one of the ships that the Dutchman was based off, its primary armament was a battery of 48 24-pounders when it was launched in 1626. British demi-cannons, usually 32-pounders, were adapted for naval use in the early 1600s, and 36-pounders were also first fielded by the French around the 1650s, so it's feasible that Jones might have carried larger guns from the get-go, or upgraded soon after. It's pretty apparent by just looking at the bore sizes of the broadside guns that they are much, much larger than a 6; even the bow chasers look somewhere in the neighborhood of an 18-pounder. Thunda792 (talk) 22:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::The Dutchman's main armament consists of '''twenty 36-pound cannons' and eighteen 24-pound cannons, supplemented by 6-pounders on the quarterdeck and forecastle.''--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:24, December 20, 2013 (U Excellent, but the wiki states that they're all 6-pounders. Might we be able to change that? Thunda792 (talk) 03:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :You see, this is why the Vasa sank. Not enough ballast, and too heavy of guns. Because of this, the Flying Dutchman cannot be very stable. Not that that's a problem for the Dutchman, since it can come back up after it dives or flips over. It is possible that they could just have been double-shot 6 lbers, or just packed with gunpowder (for which the guns need to be SUPER thick and resistant). By their size, they are probably huge 36's. Smeagol630 (talk) 03:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::We don't have to change anything, because what I wrote in my previous post is exactly what the article states:twenty 36-pounders on the gun deck, eighteen 24-pounders on the main deck, and several 6-pounders on the quarterdeck.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::That's not what the infobox states. It says that the Dutchman has 46 sideboard 6-pound cannons. This should be changed, or else the article contradicts itself. Smeagol630 (talk) 18:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::There, its changed. This whole mix-up probably happened from the infobox saying something different than the Cannons section. Smeagol630 (talk) 19:04, December 21, 2013 (UTC) BIG question When they were in boarding action during the whole maelstrom thing, why didn't they teleport into the Pearl?--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 04:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I think because they are not able to teleport. I assume that only Jones is able to teleport himself or anybody else, but the ordinary crewmen aren't. El Chupacabra 10:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe the EITC wants the crew to fight like their own marines? ::Dude, the ordianry crewman CAN teleport, in The Dead Mans Chest, that's how they got from the Flying Dutchman on to the ship where Will and Jack thought was the flying Dutchman, which was a fake and destroyed ship, and also they teleported to the Black Pearl with Davy jones after Will told them that Jack sparrow sent him to settle his debt. Le Flying Dutchman 09:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::But that was only under Jones's power. Jones can teleport with anybody but can't teleport others. So he stayed on the Dutchman and the crewman had to swing over. The Sailor 19:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you know the type of the cannons? How do you know that the Dutchman's cannons are 6 pound cannons? Warship 22:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Dude, be realistic, It's a FICTIONAL ship, it isn't a real ship, so people can basically say anything they wwant about it, I could so that the Dutchman has 48 sixty four pound cannons, or 48 four pound cannons, ,who knows? Dont make such a big deal about itLe Flying Dutchman 09:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You would be suprised on how deep the Pirates cannon goes, Le Flying Dutchman. I believe this was stated in the guide book. The Sailor 19:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Even the smallest details in the lore are extremely important. All that detail makes everything so much more interesting. And no, you can't just claim anything you want about something in an article, Le Flying Dutchman. Not without properly sourcing it, anyway. Darth Nordeck 18:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Darth, here. You can't just claim anything in these articles and consider it canon. That would be fanon, which is not permitted in our "official" POTC Wiki. Even if the information looks inaccurate, we must take it as canon as per our sources. Though I agree with Le Flying Dutchman about not making such a big deal about these things...especially after learning of how many cannons/crewmen were aboard the QAR and the HMS Providence(believe me, those discussions were a disaster to hold together). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Before Transformation Picture Is that picture really the Dutchman before its transformed? I think it was early concept art. Any proof of this? The Sailor 23:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is concept art. According to the image's page, it came from The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Shouldnt we change the caption then if its was just concept art. not pre-transformation? The Sailor 19:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think so, as we don't have any images of the Dutchman before its transformation. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how anyone can edit any of these pages. They're just so detailed! And who to differ with the information laid out on the pages?--Mezame9 14:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC)